Tekken Master
by Scorpix
Summary: A parody of Tekken and anime, utilizing as many action anime cliches as possible. A story not about the Tekken characters, but the players themselves!


Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my very very very first story, EVER! I was playing Tekken 5 DR one day and thought, "What would this be like as an anime? Not the characters of the game itself, but an anime parody of the PLAYERS?".

Thusly, I came up with this little piece. Now please bear in mind that almost all of the moves, combos, juggles etc etc listed in this story are VASTLY inaccurate. In fact, I merely used the names because they sounded cool. If the technique doesn't fit the description or is just plain wrong, then I most likely just looked up a move for a character and thought, "Eh, that'll do."

So without any further adieu, I present to you, my Tekken anime-cliche parody!

Disclaimer: All Tekken characters and moves etc are not mine yada yada yada.

* * *

**Chapter 1 **

"Hahahahahaha! You lose again brat!"

Phillip slammed down his fists on the pad again, grinding his teeth together.

"No! How can this be?!" he cried in frustration. "I trained so hard everyday! Even my ultimate ougi, the _Secret Ultimate Juggle Stance_ didn't work!" He looked up and stared at his hands, bandaged from hours of intense training.

"Is..is this really the best I can do?" he wonders. He could still hear the ringing of mocking laughter in the background, the bellowing insults flying from the mouth of the leader of the local Tekken gang. A shadow suddenly loomed over Phillip. His eyes widening in fear, Phillip turns around and stares into the cruel gaze of Shuvo.

"Face it brat!" laughed Shuvo, as he kicked the chair from under Phillip. "You're no match for me! I'm the leader of the Tekken DR clan after all!"

Phillip could feel tears of anger threatening to spill out of his eyes as he picked himself up from the cold floor. Channelling his anger, he made a sudden desperate attack towards the giant form hovering over him.

Instantly, his face met the hard ground once again, his cheek throbbing from the giant fist which had met his face.

"Puh-lease!" smirked Shuvo, sneering at the limp form below him. "Have some respect and restraint, brat! This is a place where you fight with your controller! Not with your fists!" Kneeling down and hauling Phillip up by his hair, Shuvo grinned menacingly into the bruised face of the humiliated young boy.

"Brat, you're TEN years too early to be challenging me!" Throwing Phillip back on the ground, the Tekken DR leader walked off laughing, his clan sneering and following closely behind him.

* * *

Picking himself up off the floor, Phillip spat out in disgust. He looked down at where he'd spat and saw that blood was mixed in with his saliva.

"Damn it!" he cursed under his breath. As he reached up to wipe the blood off his mouth, a gentle, slender hand suddenly appeared before him. It was grasping a white cloth, decorated with pink cherry blossoms. The scent of white plums drifted from the piece of cloth, both calming and dizzying him at the same time.

"Oh Phillip, are you alright?" spoke a gentle voice. Phillip sighed and looked up to meet the worrying eyes of his friend, Tae. "Here, let me help you." Tae kneeled down and cupped Phillip's face with her free hand; the other began softly wiping away the blood on his lips.

"You have got to stop doing this to yourself, Phillip-kun," she said, her eyes glistening with concern. "Shuvo is just too strong. Besides, being 2nd best isn't so bad…"

Phillip's eyes suddenly pulsed with anger.

"Not so bad?!" he yelled, glaring at his friend. "Not so bad?! This is more than just about being the best Tekken fighter! This is about my pride! My respect! MY HONOUR!" Slapping away the hand holding his face, he grabbed the piece of cloth from Tae's hand and stood up.

"I can clean myself just fine," he said darkly, and stormed out of the room. Tae looked sadly at his back, her eyes glistening with hurt.

"Phillip-kun…."

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Shoving the last of his clothes into his bag, Phillip took a final look around his room. The plain blue walls stared back drearily, and his desk was now all but bare. The small television sat quietly on top of his cupboard, its sides battered from months of Phillip throwing the controller at it in frustration. Steeling his resolve, he turned around and walked out of his house.

The sun glared almost painfully into his eyes as he stepped out, as if telling him what he was about to do was a bad idea. Sighing tiredly, he began walking down the street, towards the Forbidden Forest. Glancing behind him, he tightened his grasp on the straps of his bag.

"Just you wait. I'll show everyone that I'm not just some loser," he thought determinedly. "I'll come back here when I'm stronger, and I'll regain my honour!" He had barely walked a few metres when he heard his name being called. Turning around, he saw Tae running towards him. He felt a tiny pang in his chest, but ignored it and began walking again.

"Phillip-kun! Wait!" cried Tae. She slowed down and matched his pace as she came up by his side. "What's all this? Why have you packed so many things? Where are you going Phillip-kun??"

Phillip only stared forward into the distance as he kept walking.

"Answer me Phillip-kun!" shouted Tae as she grabbed onto his arm, her eyes glistening in the afternoon sun. "Does our friendship mean nothing to you??" She noticed a brief change in his eyes, a momentary spasm of emotion; a look of sadness, then it was gone.

"Nothing matters now, other than my training," said Phillip. "Until I have gained enough skill to defeat Shuvo, I cannot return." Tears formed in Tae's eyes as he spoke those words.

"Y-You're leaving?" she said, her voice shaking with emotion. "B-But…you can't leave! I…I…You just can't!"

Phillip's eyes narrowed as he continued to stare forward, not daring to look Tae in the eyes, afraid his resolve would break. "I must….and I will. Goodbye Tae." Fearing he wouldn't be able to go through with his plan if he stayed in her presence any longer, he shut his eyes and starting to run.

"No!!" cried Tae, her hand reaching for him. "Please! No! Don't leave!" Tears spilt from her eyes as she watched his form disappear in the distance. Her hand reached towards him as her vision began to blur from her tears.

"PHILLIP-KUUUUN!"

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Where am I?" wondered Phillip as he gazed at his surroundings. He didn't know how long he had blindly run for, nor how far. He had never seen plants and trees like the ones around him. He kept walking through the unfamiliar area of the Forbidden Forest, always wary of his surroundings.

A clearing suddenly appeared in front of him, and in the distance he saw a small cottage, faint wisps of smoke rising from its chimney. To the side a small area had been fenced up to hold the chickens he could see clucking about.

"Maybe I can ask the owner for some directions," he thought. Treading quietly up to the front door, he was about to knock when it opened outwards and hit his face, sending him sprawling clumsily onto the ground.

Holding his throbbing nose, he glanced up to see an old man grinning toothlessly at him.

"Well don't just stand there boy! Come and help me feed the chickens!" said the old man, and threw a small bag of seed onto Phillip's chest. Picking up another bag on the ground next to him, the old man made his way over to the fenced area.

Frowning, Phillip grabbed the bag and picked himself off the ground, dusting the dirt off his backside. He trudged over to the old man and held out the bag to him.

"Listen old man, I'm not here to help you with your little farm," he said. "All I want are directions to lead me to my cave in the northern part of the Forbidden Forest." The old man grinned at Phillip.

"So you're the one that cave belongs to eh?" said the old man. "My mistake boy! I accidentally burnt everything in there a few weeks ago!" The shock hit Phillip like a tonne of bricks.

"W-What?! What do you mean '_accidentally burnt everything'_??" he shouted. "How do you _accidentally_ burn _EVERYTHING_?? All my training equipment was in there!" The old man cackled, the noise sounding like a badly played trumpet.

"Is that what you called all that rubbish in there?" he said. "All I saw was a bunch of little toys!"

Phillip fumed, his face turning red in anger. "Toys?! I'll show you toys, old man!" Leaping forward, Phillip lunged into his _Jin Power Stance_, his fingers deftly forming the movements and seals for his signature move.

"Take this old man!" he shouted. "DEMON PAW POWER PUNCH!"

There was a sudden bright flash of light, and Phillip found himself on all fours, the old man sitting idly on his back.

"Heeeere chicky chicky chicky!" the old man cackled. "Daddy's got your lunch for you! Yum yum! Be sure to eat every speck!"

Cursing, Phillip tried to get back up…

….and found he couldn't move.

"W-What?" he thought, his eyes widening in fear. "What is this weight?? My…my hands! They won't move!" Phillip glared menacingly at the seemingly senile man resting so easily on his back.

"Old man!" he growled. "What have you done to me?!"

"This," started the old man, "is called the Raven's Crusader. If you help me feed my chickens, I may teach it to you."

Time seemed to suddenly turn still. Thoughts of terror began forming in his mind.

"_The Raven's Crusader??" _he thought. _"Impossible! There's no way that anyone could POSSIBLY know…THAT technique!" _Phillip struggled to remember what was told to him about the mystic, long forgotten technique.

"_Legend says that it requires superhuman strength and speed to instantly deliver two almost simultaneous superhuman blows to an object. The first blow would nullify the object's natural defences, and the second would be free to unleash the full force of one's power unto the object!"_

Phillip looked up at the old man. "And why should I even believe you?" he asked. "No normal Tekken warrior on this planet knows the true art and hand seals to unleash the power of the Raven's Crusader!" The old man threw more seeds at the chicken.

"Is that so?" he said. Suddenly, the old man threw a handful of seeds into the air. His hands blurred into an array of impossibly fast seals and finger movements. The hand suddenly shot forward towards the falling seeds, and the old man furrowed his eyebrows.

"RAVEN'S CRUSADER!!"

The yell echoed throughout the entire forest, and a beam of immense energy shot up towards the sky, its height towering over the canopy of the forest trees.

Phillip was stunned. The instant the old man's thrusts had touched a seed, each one had been pulverized; demolished completely into mere specks of dust.

Phillip was stunned. "That technique!" he gasped. "Old man…who are you?"

A sudden breeze blew across the the old man, and in the orange light of the setting sun, his beard flickered like a flame in the wind. Phillip's eyes suddenly widened in recognition.

"_This old man...could it possibly be...HIM??"_

The old man was silent, but peered down at Phillip and grinned.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Two years later…

"Hahahahahaha! I'm still the number one Tekken warrior! Hahahahaha!"

Shuvo flexed his muscles as he struck his signature winning pose at his defeated opponent. His followers all cheered their boss after yet another perfect victory.

"OOOOHHHHH BOSS! You're the best!"

"That's our boss for you! No-one can defeat him!"

"Yeh! He's the ultimate Tekken warrior!"

The audience which had gathered to watch the battle began whispering to each other.

"He's too strong.."

"..out of control.."

"Isn't there anyone who can defeat him?"

Shuvo placed his fists on his hips and thrust his chest out.

"Bwahahahaha! Face it losers! There is no-one who can possible match my level of power! I am INVINCIBLE!" His bellowing laugh made the crowd avert their eyes in shame.

Suddenly, the Tekken machine pinged with the sound of an inserted dollar coin. The screen flashed to life, the words, "HERE COMES A NEW CHALLENGER" suddenly appearing.

"What?!" Shuvo yelled in surprise. "Who dares?!" He glanced over at the other side of the machine, and saw a person covered in a black cloak, his face hidden beneath a large hood.

"Who are you to challenge me?!" bellowed Shuvo. "You looking for a beating, you bastard?!" A sneer crept onto Shuvo's face.

"Well then, LET'S GO!" Shuvo slammed his palm onto the control pad, finalizing his choice with his selected champion.

"You'll not defeat the master juggling abilities of my champion…LING XIAOYU!" Shuvo laughed menacingly. The cloaked man was silent, seemingly unfazed by Shuvo's taunts. Seeing this, Shuvo became angry, and redoubled his efforts to rob his opponent of his confidence.

"Haven't you heard the stories of my victories?" he boasted. "My Phoenix Stance is unrivalled! My Power Wave Crest has destroyed even the largest opponents! And you shall be humbled by my ultimate ougi, the Shooting Star! There is no-one you can choose whom I cannot defeat! Hahahahahaha!" Shuvo snuck another glance at the dark figure sitting across him. Still the challenger had said nothing, had moved not an inch, had not uttered a single word. He sat as still as a statue, his arms crossed, staring at the champion selection screen.

A bead of sweat slowly fell down the side of Shuvo's face. Shuvo narrowed his eyes at the hooded man.

_"This guy…who is he to be unfazed by my unparalleled skills?"_ he panicked. _"No-one could even stay sitting in their chair by now, let alone sitting so still after such a torrent of taunts!"_

All of a sudden, the hooded figure unfolded his hands. Shuvo's eyes widened, and he moved his gaze towards his own screen, desperate to see who the hooded man's champion would be.

The selection box moved upwards…. two spaces. Shuvo's eyes widened in shock.

"What was that movement?" he gasped. "Did my eyes deceive me?? Did the selection box somehow skip a box and moved up two champion selection portraits instead of one, without my realizing?" Shuvo's eyes narrowed as he contemplated the possibility.

"Or was the movement just too fast for my eyes to see?" More beads of sweat began rolling down Shuvo's forehead. He shook his head, trying to remove the fear threatening to creep up on him.

"Calm down, calm down!," he mumbled to himself. "It's just the champion selection screen! The real battle is the fight itself! I shall still defeat him with my skills. There is no-one that can stand up to the might of Ling Xiaoyu!"

A ping sounded, and Shuvo looked down to see the champion the hooded man had chosen. Shuvo's eyes widened. The champion chosen was….

"RAVEN??" the crowd gasped in shock.

"He chose Raven!"

"No-one chooses Raven!"

"…a defensive champion isn't he?"

"…can't possibly stand up against Xiaoyu's onslaught..."

Shuvo smiled triumphantly at the stranger's choice.

"_Heh heh heh! This battle is MINE!"_ he thought with glee. The hooded figure sat silently, giving away nothing to the surrounding crowd. The battle screen appeared. Both champions performed their introductory poses and settled into their stances. The battle was finally about to start!

…

…

…

Underneath the hood…. the stranger sneered.

* * *

Chapter 5 

"Final Round…FIGHT!"

Shuvo instantly launched Ling Xiaoyu into her Phoenix Stance.

"Take this! DOUBLE BARREL SHOTGUN!!" Xiaoyu leapt into the air from her Phoenix Stance, both legs flying towards Raven. The hooded man sneered, and his fingers flew across the controls in one fluid movement, commanding Raven to back flip out of harms way.

"Damn it!" yelled Shuvo, frustration evident in his voice. _"I can't let him beat me perfect again! Not three times in a row! I am Shuvo! I am the champion! ME!"_

"Try this on for size!" yelled Shuvo, his fingers desperately inputting the combination for his attack. "BAYONET THRUSTER!!"

"Shinobi Cyclone," whispered the hooded man. Just before Ling Xiaoyu could connect with Raven, the ninja champion ducked into a sweeping blow which knocked her off her feet. Seeing this, Shuvo panicked.

"NO! STOP!"

"Shadow Scythe." Raven leapt into the air and delivered a crushing kick to the grounded body of Ling Xiaoyu. Shuvo cried out in response to what he knew was coming.

"Chakram Series." Rolling in mid-air, Raven delivered another crushing kick onto Ling Xiaoyu, then swept her off the ground with a spinning sweep kick and knocked her far away with a crushing palm blow to her mid-section. Shuvo frantically pounded his pad buttons to make Ling Xiaoyu get up from the ground before Raven could get close enough.

"Futile," muttered the hooded man. "Shadow Sprint. Buzzsaw Style." Raven dashed towards the rising form of the female champion, and spun into a ducking arm sweep which knocked her off her feet again.

"NOO! THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!" cried Shuvo. "I cannot keep up with this speed at all!" Deaf to the cries of his opponent, the hooded figure speedily inputted another combination onto the control pad.

"Hydra Bite. Sudden Strike. Chakram Series. Valkrie Lance. Raven's Crusader." The hooded man's fingers seemed to blur as he moved them over the buttons. The audience watching couldn't help but stare in complete and utter awe at the stranger's speed.

With only a fraction of life remaining for Shuvo's champion, he launched into his last resort technique. He steadied his legs on the ground, preparing for his ultimate attack. The room seemed to shake underneath the gang leader's raw power, the machine rattling from the intensity of his button inputs. Shuvo's eyes flashed red, and a thin veil of his aura appeared around him, fueling the power of the attack.

"No-one defeats me! I am the Tekken champion! NO-ONE!" With a final input which destroyed the button itself, Shuvo unleashed his most powerful technique.

"SHOOTING STAAAAR!!" Ling Xiaoyu flew into the air and launched into a dazzling array of powerful kicks at Raven.

"THIS BATTLE IS MINE!!" yelled Shuvo as he laughed maniacally.

The hooded stranger stood up all of a sudden. Shuvo looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" he started. "What are you…"

Suddenly the stranger spun around, his cloak twirling around him, momentarily covering his control pad. On the battle screen, Raven seemed to suddenly disappear into thin air. Shuvo, seeing this, gasped in shock.

"What?!" he shouted. "What trickery is this?!"

The stranger, his back now facing the gang leader, said nothing, and started to walk away. Before he reached the door of the arcade, he stopped, turned his head slightly, and whispered,

….

….

….

"Secret Technique: Heaven's Ghost."

Raven came flying down from above Ling Xiaoyu and delivered the ultimate secret technique, an unblockable fist of raw sparkling energy, straight into Ling Xiaoyu's face, completely and perfectly destroying the gang leader's champion.

Shuvo could do nothing but stare in shock. He fell to his knees, trembling before the God-like power of the hooded man.

"This guy…," he trembled, stuttering quietly. "Who is he??"

Unexpectedly, the hooded man lifted a hand to his hood, and pulled it back to reveal the identity of the master Tekken warrior.

….

Phillip.

Shuvo could not believe that it was the same person as the little brat from two years ago. His face had changed considerably. It was more mature, and held a darker look. There was a cross shaped scar on his left cheek, and his eyes seemed to radiate with power and energy. In his left hand was a single dollar coin, constantly being flipped through his nimble fingers. Realization struck Shuvo like a tonne of bricks. Phillip had been playing with only one hand.

"_H-He…he's totally different from before!"_ thought Shuvo. _"What exactly…?"_

Phillip stared into the eyes of the defeated gang leader and finally spoke, his voice deep and heavy with burden.

"You are one hundred years too early to be challenging me." With that, Phillip walked out of the arcade and disappeared into the street.

* * *

Tae stared at the fading form of her friend, her hands clasped together in front of her, eyes glistening with tears. 

"C-Could it be??" she stuttered. "I-Is it…really him?

…

… "Phillip-kun?"

She wiped away the tears that had started to fall, a mixture of both tears of joy, and tears of sadness. While doing so, Tae's gaze by chance fell upon a small square shaped object lying on the floor. She bent down and picked it up. It was her cherry blossoms handkerchief, neatly folded and still bearing the slightest scent of white plums. Tae held the handkerchief to her chest fondly.

"Do you still remember me, Phillip-kun?" she wondered to herself. "After all these years…Phillip-kun…I still…"

A sudden wind invaded the arcade, blowing Tae's hair gently across her face.

* * *

Epilogue 

Standing behind the crowd, in a dark corner of the arcade, a group of men, covered in shadows, stared at the new Tekken champion as he left the building. One of them turned to the others and spoke quietly.

"Those techniques... the speed and precision of implementation…and the coin flipping style…"

"Yes," spoke another. "There is no mistake. It came from….HIM."

"This guy…" muttered a third. "We shall have to watch him quietly…for now…"

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
